Tiempo
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: No podía apartar la mirada del espejo


El tiempo

No podía apartar la mirada del espejo, la última vez que se miro durante un largo tiempo sus ojos no tenían ese brillo que iba regresando al igual que su verdadera sonrisa. La vitalidad de continuar cada día, despertar sin sufrir y dormir sin llorar. Se volvia una de nuevo con ella, como permitio en ese momento olvidar lo que era ella ¿Era amor? ¿Realmente el amor era eso? ¿Romperte al nivel de no reconocerte?

Pero el rogar tanto a Kami que ese dolor desapareciera funciono, renacia con un sentimiento de ser ella misma, de que no hacia falta nadie mientras se mantuviera de pie. Aunque muy dentro de ella sabia que le dejo una marca enorme en el corazón, una tan grande que no queria ni volveria a amar a nadie de esa manera. Sus sueños de cuentos de hada, su cursilería y su inocencia se acabaron.

Aprendio una cosa… El amor era cruel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se quitó los lentes lentamente. Tomando una respiración profunda, se masajeo las sienes. Le encantaba su trabajo porque no tenía que agitarse pero cuando las cosas no salían era una carrera por todos lados para averiguar cual era el problema. Además del constante tintineo que tuvo su celular al tener problema sus tiendas.

Sola consiguió un trabajo con un estupendo salario con el tiempo, esfuerzo y paciencia. Al igual que logro crear sus negocios en lugares diferentes con una reciente firma para hacer una franquicia una de sus tiendas. Le tomo un total de seis años.

Dio un trago a su Cosmopolitan, hoy era su cumpleaños numero treinta y cinco, todas sus amistades estaban casadas y con hijos, según ellos encontraron al amor de su vida o quedaron embarazados sin querer, fuera lo que fuera ya tenían una familia. El problema era que estaban esperando a que ella se estableciera, al igual que sus padres, pero como podía hacer eso después de lo sucedido en ese tiempo.

Oportunidades siempre tuvo, hombres revolotearon a su alrededor, después de todo mantuvo su cuerpo bien ejercitado, además que kami le había ofrecido uno que no necesitaba bisturí, su cara tenia finas facciones pero lo que resaltaban eran sus ojos azul zafiro por su tez. Una sonrisa con sorna soltó, su apariencia era lo que todos buscaban, fingían que les interesaba su mente, pero un par de tragos y soltaban su personalidad. Además al enterarse de su ganancia solo pasaban dos cosas: Se sentían intimidados o mantenidos.

" **Me mando a llamar Kaede-sama" Caminando con la espalda recta.**

 **La mirada aguileña y oscura de la señora en frente de ella era pesada e intimidante, una persona seria que su alrededor exigía respeto y obediencia. Siempre arreglada y con su traje en su lugar, era una mujer que le hacía recordar la película americana el diablo viste a la moda. Una dueña de empresa admirable para ella.**

" **Toma asiento Kagome" haciéndole señas al asiento.**

 **Con un asentimiento, tomo lugar frente a ella mientras la veía apartar todos sus papeles para otro momento. Su corazón temblaba en su pecho, como si fuera a salir, se encontraba nerviosa, la mujer delante de ella no era una persona que mandara a llamar, cualquier cosa que lo atendiera otra persona a su cargo a menos que fuera importante. Entrecerró los ojos y junto las manos para no mostrar su nerviosismo, ¿qué ella la llamara era algo bueno o malo?**

" **He estado observando tus avances" comenzó, entrelazando los dedos "Además de tus…retrasos" Alzando la ceja mientras Kagome se encogió con un sonrojo "Te dedicas a tu trabajo no importa la hora que sea o con quien sea" colocándose cómoda en su asiento "Y a pesar de eso traes a los hombres olvidándose de su trabajo" Kagome la miro consternada "Pero lo hilarante es que tu no volteas a ver a ninguno o los tratas solo como un compañero de trabajo, quizás, amigo"**

 **Mirando directo a sus ojos "Estoy ocupada" una pequeña sonrisa.**

" **Ya veo" cerrando los ojos "Igual yo" abriendo los ojos "Si ya eres dueña de dos negocios exitosos ¿Por qué sigues trabajando aquí?" Fue directo al punto.**

 **Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, se sintió un poco acosada en ese momento pero tenía que dar una respuesta "Me gusta mi trabajo" Simple, sencillo y conciso.**

" **Los hombres son difíciles, aun mas cuando tenemos éxito" tamboreando los dedos en la mesa "Con el tiempo los dejas de necesitar como una pareja y mas cuando les demuestras que no lo necesitas se asustan. Cuando lastiman a una demasiado se endurece el alma y el corazón se esconde. La apariencia hará que nos busquen pero al final los rechazaremos" Una enorme sonrisa "Te puedes retirar"**

 **Pasmada, se coloco de pie, le dio una pequeña reverencia "Con permiso Kaede-sama" Dándose la vuelta.**

" **No" dijo, deteniendo los pasos de Kagome "Es Kaede-obasan"**

 **Tropezó de la sorpresa, pero al final dio una enorme sonrisa igual "Si" Asintiendo.**

 _Kaede-obasan tenía razón_ tomando otro trago.

Observo de reojo movimiento a su lado. No era raro que alguien se sentara a su lado y menos si se encontraba en la barra y era la única mujer sola. En su cabeza comenzó a considerar en todas las posibles opciones que podía decir para iniciarla en una charla, quizás decida continuar con su coqueteo un rato y al final ignorarlo para irse.

"Sigues igual que hace siete años" una voz de barítono.

Es como si le hubiera tirado un balde de agua fría que primero entumía, luego temblaba. Su cerebro se detuvo, su corazón brinco espantado y solo pudo voltear a ver a la persona a su lado. Ojos de oro aparecieron en su visión, tez blanca y cabello plateado. Su mundo se detuvo, esos milisegundos pasaron como si fuera eternamente.

Sus labios se movieron antes que pensara lo que iba a decir "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pasando por la ciudad por negocios" expreso con simplesa, agarrando de su bebida mientras sorbia.

Recuperando su compostura, se relajo, a pesar de todo no lograría sacarla de su tranquilidad, ya mucho tiempo había pasado y muchos daños, los cuales le ayudaron a endurecerla "¿Realidad o mentira?" le respondió con sorna.

Ojos dorados registraron su rostro por alguna reacción al escuchar su pregunta. Ninguna reacción solo un rostro relajado como si preguntara el clima "¿Dudas de mi?"

Una pequeña sonrisa "Dudar de ti seria conocerte" agarrando su copa le dio un pequeño trago "No me atrevería a presumir tal cosa" haciendo señas para que rellenaran el cristal de ese divino color rojo, con el tiempo su color favorito se volvio el rojo oscuro, rojo vino, muy parecido a la sangre.

"Kagome..." Acercando su mano para tocar la delicada de ella.

Alejando su mano, reacomodo un mechon negro "Ya pasaron muchos años de la última vez que nos vimos" tomando la mitad de la copa de vino "Mucho tiempo" afirmo mas para si misma. Lo miro directamente y le sonrio "Los años curan y hacen olvidar todo ¿verdad?" Terminando su copa, se levanto de su asiento "Fue un gusto ver que estes bien" hizo un asentimiento con coordialidad, dandose la vuelta se retiro.

Sesshomaru la miro retirarse, detenerse un momento a dirigirle unas palabras al mozo y luego continuar hasta que las puertas negras escondieron su silueta. No era la misma chica expresiva con la que una vez andubo pero si algo no cambio fue ser sincera, una bofetada de guante blanco.

Mirando al bartender "¿Cuanto te debo?" sacando la cartera.

"Invita la casa" contesto mientras limpiaba la barra.

Alzando la ceja en cuestionamiento.

Se detuvo un momento "La dueña lo acaba de decir" haciendo señas "Es con la mujer que hablaba"

Abrio los ojos sorprendido.

Una vez fuera Kagome del lugar, observo las luces rojas y moradas del atardecer, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo mientras se puso sus lentes de sol "El tiempo hace olvidar todo" recito, sintiendo su corazón ligero y tranquilo. La paz había llegado a ella cuando se dio cuenta q ue no tuvo culpa alguna, quizas la de haber estado enamorada en su momento y creer cada mentira que decía hasta que la dejo sin razón, era mejor así, uno no podia estar con alguien que la mentira es la base de su vida, ya que lastimosamente no sería real nunca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se despide.

Kigami Aizawa.


End file.
